Absorption
This article is about absorption through osmosis. For the absorption of ki, see Energy absorption. Absorption is an attack used by certain characters, all villains. The attacker uses it against a person whose strength and abilities he wishes to possess. The attack usually involves the attacker using a part of their body to suck a victim into his body, thus gaining their power and abilities. Buu's Absorption (Kyūshyū) :Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical or mental prowess. Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Buu will become liquefied himself, meaning that he takes over the the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Buu's body in a pod. The transformation is long and usually be accompanied by loud moans and groans, most prominently heard when Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo. Whether these sounds are of Buu struggling to absorb two beings at once or just because of all the power has never been specified. Unlike Cell, who took in life essence only through his tail, Buu can perform this technique with any part of his body, even a severed limb, or he can simply liquefy his whole body and cover the victim with himself. When absorbing another being, Buu always takes qualities of their outward appearance as well. He also gains knowledge of their attacks, like Piccolo's Makankosappo, Gotenks' Galactic Donut and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and Gohan's Kamehameha. He also apparently possesses the ability to use attacks after seeing it done once, as he does so with the Kamehameha, as well as the Shunkan Idô when in Kid Buu form. Cell's Absorption .]] Cell's tail serves one purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. Cell will gain all of the strength of the person he has absorbed. Cell has two methods of absorption. The first method is to stab the person with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then suck up all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. (The process appears quite agonizing for the victim.) According to Cell, this is how he feeds, as he often licks his lips before consuming a large population or an android. He also states that the more he eats the hungrier and stronger he gets. Cell has a second method of absorption, made for people who he wants every bit of strength from. Instead of stabbing the person and draining the person's life force, Cell will instead absorb the person whole. Cell will open up the pointy end of his stinger, and it will become a giant sucker. Cell will bring the sucker down on the person, and the sucker will suck them through Cell's tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in Cell's body. This method was made for Android 17 and 18, who, due to not being completely organic (as they were human before Dr. Gero modified them), had to be absorbed whole. This is Cell's preferred method, as it gives him full power, and is the only way for him to advance to his Semi and Completely Perfect forms, respectively attained by absorbing one and both of the cyborgs. Even though Cell's tail retracted after becoming Perfect Cell, it is shown (in Dragon Ball GT) that Cell can still bring his stinger out and absorb other people using this technique, though it is also shown that sufficiently powerful people can escape the giant sucker version. The tail, like any part of his body, can also regenerate when removed, making it impossible for him to be deprived of his absorption capabilities without him or his target being killed first. Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Techniques Naturon Shenron's Absorption Naturon Shenron's way of absorption is to revert back to a Dragon Ball, then to absorb an organism into his body. He grows exponentially, and even inherits some of his victim's abilities. es:Absorcion From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.